Vampire Princess
by Kiri-Aryi Rush
Summary: After the Lord of the Shadows ship had sailed, Mr. Tiny remembered a very pecular word, princess. What will happen to Kaye after she gets a visit from Des? Will her world fall apart at its seems? Or will she become a new form of vampire royalty? R&R plz
1. Chapter1: Visit

Vampire Princess

By Kiri-Aryi Rush

Chapter 1

"Come on, eat up" my mom chimed. She had made tuna fish casserole and asparagus for dinner. I hate tuna and asparagus. "Please, Kaye, do eat something" my dad said, peeking out from behind his newspaper. It was very seldom that he wasn't reading it when he was home. Grunting, I poked my tuna a bit and made a face. Mom rolled her eyes"Ok, you may be excused." "Margret, really, she has to eat something." Too late, I was already setting my plate next to the sink. Skipping off to my room I wondered what Annibell was up to. I signed on to AOL when I came into my room. Luckily, Anni was on, her user name was Catty86. She noticed that I signed on and messaged me.

Catty86: Hey, ur on!

Blackbird1: well yah, just finished dinner, u?

Catty86: no, I skipped today, McDonalds, ugh

Blackbird1: nice, so, wanna do something? I'm sick of looking at the same old stuff

Catty86: Sure, what u wanna do?

Blackbird1: No clue, lets meet somewhere and choose then

Catty86: No prob, hows about our club house

Blackbird1: kk, see yahs there

Catty86: yepper depper do

Smiling I logged off and got dressed, Saturdays are my never dress unless doing something days. Quickly I threw on my black ripped jeans and my Lost Boys t-shirt with my long black jacket and my aura vans. "Where you going?" my dad asked. "Out" I smiled. Dad opened his mouth and began to say something when mom cut him off saying" Now Paul, she's 13, let her go out. Kaye, bring your cell and don't be out too late, its 5 o-clock now, ok?" Nodding, I grabbed my red razar and bolted out the door and down the stairs of our apartment building, I hate elevators. Once I was finally out in the night air I took a deep breath and ran off towards the woods. As I reached the path I felt as if I was being followed, or at lest watched, and yet I trudged on into the trees. Soon I realized that I was being followed and I stopped to look around. "Anybody there?" I called," Annie, if its you nock it off." I kept walking and soon the club house came in sight, but the noises that I heard earlier were louder than before." Annie, was that you?" I asked after a rustling came from behind me. "Was what me?" Annie replied, she was up in the club house, in the complete and utter opposite way! I scrambled up the ladder as best I could and ran to the window. 'Nothing, I thought, 'crap, what was that?' When I turned around I saw Annie staring weirdly at me. Giving her the universal sign for 'What?' and she shook her head. "Hello girls", this crackly voice said from behind us," I'm Mr. Tiny. How do you do?" Slowly we shook his hand and he grinned a big wicked grin. "It's so nice to finally meet you my princess" he said as he looked at me, then he bowed in front of me. "What the hell are you talking about? I was never a princess and never will be" I growled back as I crossed my arms. "Ah, another stubborn one," he cackled," if you cooperate maybe you can keep you little friend." "Keep? You off you rocker, you can't posses people. Oh, also, I'm not a princess!"


	2. Chapter 2: Brown Sacs

I groaned and sat up. "What happened?" I whined while rubbing my head, only to find a giant sore bump. My fingers felt wet so I took them off and looked, the tips were covered in blood. My head was bleeding! "What the hell!" I growled. "Ah, Princess you're awake. Now we can finally get on our way again." Mr. Tiny smiled. "Where are we going? Better yet where are we, no, what happened!?!" "All in good time, Princess, all in good time." "I'm not a princess!" A giant smile spread across his face, but it broke as soon as it formed when a brown sac leaned up next to a tree moved a bit and the contents groaned. Quickly, Mr. Tiny jumped up and smacked it with a wood cutting board. 'Where have I seen that before' I thought, 'that's right! He was holding it when he appeared in the club house.' "Time to go, we're almost there" he chimed; funny thing is he never seemed to be able to chime. Before I knew it he smacked me atop the head and while I was barely conscious shoved me into a sack like the one leaned up against the tree. 'Who's in the other sack?' I thought as I was smacked once more and left the world of reality.

Slowly I awoke to hear Mr. Tiny talking to someone else. "Hib- Mr. Tall," he said with a sarcastic tone, "Listen to me, you are to take this girl and find a vampire to blood her, then send her off to the mountain. My I suggest the vampire that's living in you camp?" There was a giggle and a breath like there was to be a reply but Mr. Tiny cut him off, "Remember, I brought you back from death and can very well send you back. Oh, also there's the blonde that goes by the name of Anni, let Kaye choose what to do with her. Although, she is not to go home, no matter what Kaye says. So you have your orders, I will be off now." Right then there was a sigh and my sac started to open. Even though I was awake I found that it was hard to move. Soon I was pulled out of the sac and set on the floor of a trailer. I sat up and rubbed my head and once again my fingers felt wet so I pulled them away to find the tips covered in blood, way more than before. I growled and then looked up to see this Mr. Tall pulling Anni out of the other sac, her long blonde hair slowly turning red. "We need to get you two fixed up and find a job you can do." He said. Anni groaned and woke up. "Why is your hair a red-black instead of its normal blue-black?" she asked. Smiling I replied in fake astonishment "Anni, are you going goth or did someone die your hair red?" She gasped and looked at a clump of blonde hair that's fading red. I laughed and Anni soon joined in, Mr. Tall just looked at us in wonder. 'This will be interesting' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: The world of vampires

It's been about a week since Anni and I arrived at camp and everyone seems, well, respectable. Almost all the people here are, for lack of a better word, freaks. The head man Mr. Tall and I had a disagreement the second day we were here, I wanted Anni to be sent home but he said that it was impossible to do. Quite frankly I don't see what the problem is. Not much else to report, just that soon we will be put to work and meet our mentor. Although we don't have to worry about that till we move camp tomorrow. Oh, I better thank Truska for giving me this notebook later. Probably forget to write for quite a while, ah-well.

I closed my new notebook and chucked it in the corner of the tent. "Hey," Anni yawned ,"watch where you throw things." She got up and stretched. "How was the catnap?" I asked. Anni shrugged and we headed out for breakfast. "Good, you're up." Mr. Tall said as we walked towards the fire. I nodded and Anni yawned. "Well, I thought that you could meet your mentor today, your heads are healed and you've gotten the hang of life in camp. Have a quick breakfast and head on over to the red trailer, I'll make sure he doesn't go to bed just yet." "Kk" I said and Anni and I went off to eat. Mr. Hands, that's what we call him, was cooking some sausages when we got there. He gestured to them when he saw us and I nodded. Smiling he gave us each a sausage on a plate and we chowed down. "Thank you" Anni said when she finished eating. "You're welcome" Mr. Hands responded. I shoved the last bite into my mouth and set my plate on the stack. Anni, already up, stretched another big stretch and said "Hurry up." Rolling my eyes I got up and we headed to the edge of camp. Soon the red trailer came into view and, after an almost silent argument, I knocked on the door. There was a little bit of shuffling and then Mr. Tall's voice said "Come in." I nudged Anni and she opened the door and went in first. The place was strange on the inside. We came into the living room, it had an old ratty couch and two dinning room chairs. I the corner there was a book shelf with quite a few books, an empty picture frame, and a statue of a sleeping cat. After we closed the door a tall man, not as tall as Mr. Tall though, came in from the hall. He had on jeans and a black band T-shirt with a loose gray zip up hoody. His hair was brown and purposefully messy, he also had deep green eyes, all in all he looked to be in his early twenties. "Names Zane. You must be Kaye," he said to me, he had a musky, sort of rough and dull quiet voice," and you must be Anni. Nice to meet you two. Like I said I'm Zane and I was told that I am to 'mentor' you guys." Zane put the hand quotations around mentor and looked like he was extremely tired. "You will be starting your training tonight. But first there is one little bit of business you need to take care of." Mr. Tall said and headed for the door. "Wait, just Kaye oooor," Zane said, but never finished. "Both" Mr. Tall sighed. Zane signaled for us to follow him into the hall, and we stood there till the door closed and Mr. Tall had left. Yawning he pushed us out into the living room again and gestured for me to come over and sit next to him on the couch. "This'll hurt a bit." He told me as he pushed his long pointy nails into the pink fleshy parts at the end of my fingers. They started to bleed but Zane wouldn't let me put them in my mouth. After doing the same to his fingers he said "Now this will hurt more but I need you to put those cuts we just made onto the ones on the ends on my fingers, ok?" I nodded and did as he told me. Zane was right, it did hurt more, a lot more, but I just grimaced and sat there. "Hell." I said after he took his hands away. He took my hands and licked the ends of my fingers and then the little cuts were replaced with ten little scars. "Switch" He told us tiredly and we did. Anni knew the drill now and did what he told her and soon it was over. "Welcome, ladies, to the world of vampires. As I was instructed, I turned the two of you into half vampires. Now good day, I'm going to bed, see you tonight as we pack up camp." Zane said and walked off into the hall, leaving the two of us stunned by what he said sitting in his living room.


	4. Chapter 4: Wings

The wolfman howled and grunted as his cage was being pushed past us. Anni and I walked on towards Truska's trailor. We're supposed to get some two bags or something from her. As soon as her trailer came into view the door opened and she stepped out with two bags in her hands. Smiling, she handed each of us a backpack. Mine was black with two wings coming out of the sides, they were glowing white with black tips and blood red splatters. Anni's was an orangey yellow with the same color white wings. They looked like something out of those Japanese anime comics. I put mine on, it looked great with my black trench coat. "Thank you." I said and Truska nodded then turned and walked back into her trailer. "I feel like if I run fast enough I could fly away!" Anni chimmed. "You comin' or are you two gonna sit there and gawk all night?" yelled Zane from across the camp. He sounded slightly irritated and still slightly tired. We ran over there and he pointed to our tent. "You can put your stuff that you don't want in your new bags and you tent in my trailer. I'll put it in my coat closet." He said, then he went on mumbling about how his coat closet was huge and how he only has two coats in it anyway as he walked over to Mr. Tall. Anni and I shrugged at each other. We rummaged through our stuff sticking what we wanted with us in our backpacks. I packed my notebook, a pen and a sad little pencil, some candies someone dropped as they left a show (mainly little chocolates wrapped in colored tin foil), and my cell phone. Somehow my number was disconnected, but I still kept it so that I could play the games and listen to the ringtones till it died. Although I kept it off most of the time as to save the battery as much as possible. Wolfman howled from out past Zane's red trailer. 'Must be moving his cage again' I thought. "Hello again ladies" a voice said from behind me. I turned only to find……..

**Sorry it took so long to write more. I had a brainfart and couldn't think of anything. My brain is still sorta farted so sorry if this chapter sucks. R&R plz. P.S. no new chapter till I get at least 2 more reviews (it's not that many, people mostly ask for 5). **

**Kiri-Aryi**


	5. Chapter 5: the cat out of the bag

**Ok, sorry about the wait, major brainfart. I couldn't write more for the life of me. Also I only got one review, but 2 people put it on their favorite stories list. Probably not the best chapter but….. enjoy!**

**Kiri-Aryi**

"Hello again ladies" a voice said from behind me. I turned only to find Mr. Tiny standing behind us. He smiled a wicked grin at us and I glared back.

"Awww, now don't be like that, princess" he responded mockingly.

"I'll be however I please."I glared

Mr. Tiny attempted to look serious for a moment but a slight smirk broke his face after a while.

"For you, princess" he said, taking out a package and bowing with it out in front of him. It was a purple present bag with pink and blue shiny confetti pieces printed on the sides. I picked it up and was about to open it when Mr. Tiny waved his finger.

"Not till I'm gone." He grinned. I sighed and turned around then remembered that Anni was still next to me. She turned too and walked towards Zane like nothing happened. Looking behind me to find that Mr. Tiny had left I sat down and took off the one piece of white tissue paper off the top and pulled out a pet carry cage. There was a slight breathing noise from inside. Once I was done pulling the cage out of the bag I opened the door. I looked in the cage to find a sleeping, yet very fluffy cat, and took it out. The thing yawned in my hands, looked like a pallas cat. He opened his eyes, they were an amazing golden amber color. There was something shiny around his neck, which turned out to be a round tag on a string with the name Felix stamped on there.

**Ok, so it wasn't that long, I was wishing to be able to write more. I'm runnin out of Ideas here. Could you guys help me out?? Any ideas you have for the next chapter, any at all, send me a message or write it down in ur review. Thank you to the ones who actually read this story, I wouldn't think it would stand out much myself:P. Especially thanks to the people who reviewed and put it as their faves. Hope to get good ideas soon.**

**Kiri-Aryi**


End file.
